Sans grand soucis
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Fanfiction dans le cadre du concours St-Valentin 2013 de Pokemon-France. Arrivée première ex-aequo. Résumé : Une île, deux oeufs et quelques autres histoires qui s'enchevêtrent pour le commencement d'une belle aventure.


C'est une île, perdue loin de toutes les autres. Si nous devions estimer sa taille, on pourrait dire qu'elle est un peu plus grande que la partie Kanto de l'ensemble Kanto-Johto. Mais sa faune et sa flore sont bien moins variées. Une forêt de palmiers, d'arbres à baies exotiques et de fougères recouvre la quasi totalité des terres émergées, à l'exception du volcan au nord. Cette île a longtemps été ignorée des hommes et même de la plupart des Pokemon, à la fois à cause de son éloignement et aussi de sa situation particulière : elle est le seul morceau émergé d'un vaste plateau marin dont plusieurs autres parties affleurent à la surface de l'eau. Il y a de nombreux courants et tourbillons, des récifs traîtres et beaucoup de haut-fond qui empêchent les navires à trop grand tirant d'eau de circuler. De même, les plus gros Pokemon marins ne peuvent pas facilement nager dans ces eaux. Le courant d'eau chaude qui baigne l'ensemble assure un climat presque tropical, mais est aussi la source de tempêtes saisonnières parfois très violentes.  
Attardons nous rapidement sur sa conformation. De forme très vaguement ovoïde, orientée dans un axe Nord-Sud, elle a été formée par l'émergence puis l'affaissement d'une série de volcans. On devine encore sous les arbres, en prenant de la hauteur, les vallons formés par les très anciens cratères. Cette activité volcanique s'était calmée il y a des millions d'années, mais une nouvelle éruption il plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années a fait surgir le seul volcan encore en activité de la zone. Ce point chaud est parfois le refuge d'Enteï ou de Sulfura, mais cela fait longtemps que les habitants de l'île n'ont pas vu ces deux puissants visiteurs. A propos d'habitants, il serait temps de les détailler un peu. Les principales communautés de l'île sont composées de Chetiflor, de Germignon, de Caratroc et de Rattata. Non loin du pied du volcan, les arbres sont recouverts de toiles de Mimigal, et on raconte qu'au centre de ce labyrinthe effrayant et plusieurs fois centenaire se cache une Mère Migalos énorme, mais personne n'en est revenu pour en parler. Quelques Limagma vivent paresseusement sur les pentes du volcan, et les airs sont surtout habités par des Goelise et des Hoot-hoot. Il y a deux lagons aux eaux turquoise, de tailles très différentes. Le premier est très grand, cerné par une barrière de corail où vivent Corayon et Magicarpe, tandis que batifolent au centre des Poissirène et des Tentacool. L'autre lagon, à peine plus grand qu'un terrain de tennis, est creusé directement dans la roche par un affaissement géologique et prolongé par une caverne battue par les vagues où se cache l'un des deux mystères de l'île. Du côté nord de l'île, moins soumis aux courants, a été construit il y a quelques dizaines d'années par les premiers arrivants humains, heureusement dépourvus de mauvaises intentions, un centre Pokemon tenu par un couple de Leuphorie. Ces derniers sont au service des rares visiteurs de l'endroit, mais aussi de sa population autochtone. Le centre est ravitaillé par voie des airs deux fois par an, avant les saisons de tempête. C'est déjà le troisième couple de Leuphorie à s'occuper de l'endroit, et si les premiers temps les Pokemon sauvages se sont méfiés, le Centre est maintenant pleinement accepté. Il y a même désormais un système d'écran-radio pour pouvoir contacter le service central en cas de gros soucis. Néanmoins, le système de stockage et d'échange de Pokemon n'est pas fonctionnel. En somme, cette île n'offre visiblement aucun intérêt particulier, si ce n'est sa beauté sauvage. Elle est connue de la plupart des chercheurs, qui viennent parfois étudier les populations sauvages, et elle est protégée non seulement par plusieurs lois environnementales très strictes, mais aussi par la pauvreté de son sol qui ne cache aucun trésor minier ou archéologique. Un vrai petit paradis. Mais bientôt, ce calme sera quelque peu perturbé par deux nouveaux arrivants...

C'est par une nuit sombre que l'événement se produit. Deux formes sombres apparaissent soudainement au milieu d'une petite clairière, en effrayant un Hoot-hoot en maraude. Elles se regardent rapidement avant de se séparer furtivement, chacune chargée d'un fardeau qu'elles tiennent précieusement serré dans leurs bras. La première se dirige d'un pas certain vers le volcan. Sans hésiter, elle monte la pente vers une corniche à peine visible derrière un éboulement. Un rocher menace de tomber, mais la silhouette se tourne vers lui et mu par une force invisible, la roche reprend sa place. Au bout de la corniche, un renfoncement annonce l'entrée d'une grotte, anciennement une évacuation secondaire de la lave. L'ombre marque alors sa première hésitation, mais se décide à entrer. Elle sait qu'elle ne surprendra pas l'habitant de l'endroit. Et en effet, après quelque pas, une chaude lumière commence à luire. Elle projette l'ombre d'un Pokemon fin et gracieux dont les neufs queues dessinent d'élégantes arabesques sur les murs. Feunard n'est pas inquiète. Son visiteur ne semble pas hostile. Ses longs siècles d'existence lui ont donné une certaine assurance sublimée par l'expérience. Et elle observe avec intérêt la femelle Kadabra qui s'avance vers elle et s'incline brièvement, gênée par l'œuf qu'elle porte dans ses bras. Feunard maitrisant quelque peu les pouvoirs psychiques, les deux Pokemon choisissent de converser télépathiquement en échangeant leurs sensations et émotions. Kadabra est venue sur l'île avec une femelle Kirlia. Toutes les deux font partie d'un élevage de Pokemon Psy, tenu par un homme intelligent, pour son espèce tout du moins, mais extrêmement cynique et cruel. Elles ont pondu presque en même temps un œuf chacune, alors que leur maître était en voyage. D'un commun accord, elles ont décidé que leurs enfants ne pouvaient grandir avec elles. Ayant entendu parler de cette île, Kirlia a demandé à Kadabra de sonder les esprits des Pokemon de l'endroit. A leur grande surprise, elles ont découvert ainsi l'existence de Feunard et l'autre Pokemon vivant dans le petit lagon. Prenant conscience de la chance qui s'offrait à elles, Kadabra les a téléportées sur l'île, et chacune est allée trouver l'un des deux puissants Pokemon pour lui demander de garder son œuf et d'élever le petit qui en sortirait. Feunard sait que l'autre acceptera avec joie cette responsabilité. Elle-même est un peu moins enthousiaste, mais elle ne peut décemment refuser la demande. La peur qui émane de Kadabra est presque palpable tellement elle est grande. Les humains sont loin d'être tous bons, elle le sait bien. Et élever un petit Abra n'est pas difficile. Elle incline la tête et indique un renfoncement de roche tout près d'elle pour y poser l'œuf. La reconnaissance de Kadabra n'a à ce moment d'égale que le déchirement de devoir renoncer à son enfant. Le temps presse néanmoins, tous les Pokemon de l'élevage ne sont pas acquis à leur petite rébellion, et elles doivent rentrer très vite. Déjà elle sent les appels mentaux de Kirlia. Et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle pose l'œuf et s'en détourne précipitamment. Un dernier remerciement à Feunard, et la voilà téléportée près de Kirlia, pour les ramener ensuite à leur dure condition. Restée seule, Feunard entoure délicatement de ses queues chaudes l'œuf, qu'elle regarde pensivement, se souvenant de ses propres pontes, il y a tellement longtemps... Au loin résonne un long chant, apaisant et tranquille. L'autre doit chercher à rassurer le petit œuf qu'il a désormais en garde. Leurs deux existences solitaires viennent de prendre un tournant certain.

Plusieurs mois ont passé. Abra sommeille tranquillement au bord d'une clairière, tandis que le soleil décroit lentement. Quelques vestiges de baies traînent à côté de lui. On entend au loin des cris de Goelise, et tout l'ensemble respire la paix. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rocher aussi gros que le Pokemon endormi jaillisse des airs pour tenter de l'écraser. Toujours en sommeil, le petit Abra se téléporte à l'autre bout de la clairière, alors que le roc agresseur s'arrête à quelques centimètres du sol, et reprend sa course vers sa cible, qui se déplace à nouveau sans se réveiller. La chose dure un petit moment, puis la course du rocher se fit moins rapide et précise, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'écraser au sol. Abra n'a pas bronché. Revenu à l'endroit où il avait commencé sa longue sieste, sa respiration régulière ne donne aucun signe d'une quelconque attention à son entourage. Un cri léger de frustration s'élève, et une petite silhouette blanche glisse jusqu'à lui. La jeune Tarsal se demande comment son camarade fait pour dormir autant, alors qu'elle veut jouer avec lui. Son protecteur lui a déjà expliqué que l'activité psychique nécessaire à Abra pour percevoir les alentours et se téléporter utilise énormément d'énergie, ce qui l'oblige à dormir pour récupérer. Mais Tarsal n'est pas patiente. Elle n'aime pas les jeux des jeunes Chetiflor, et il fait trop chaud pour jouer sur le volcan. Elle babille sans discontinuer pendant un moment à côté d'Abra qui ne lui prête aucune attention. Soudain celui-ci tend brusquement sa main pour attraper sa camarade et il les téléporte tous les deux dans les hauteurs des arbres dont les frondaisons les cachent du sol. Alors que Tarsal veut lui demander ce qu'il se passe, un cri brise la quiétude du lieu, et un gros paquet s'écrase au sol, soulevant plein de poussière. Après quelques instants, deux humains et un Pokemon se relèvent. La femme a une coiffure rouge extravagante et se met à hurler sur son compagnon aux cheveux bleus ciel, tandis que le Pokemon, un Miaouss, se tâte pour vérifier son intégrité physique. Tarsal les reconnaît. C'est la troisième fois depuis les dernières tempêtes qu'ils atterrissent ainsi sur l'île. Qu'ils se retrouvent à chaque fois sans blessure relève d'un grand mystère pour elle, au moins aussi grand que le sommeil d'Abra. Si Abra peut deviner les dangers qui l'entourent, Tarsal, quant à elle, perçoit les ondes psychiques et les sentiments des êtres vivants. Et ce couple et son Pokemon ne sont pas dangereux, même si elle sent qu'il vaut mieux rester caché pendant qu'ils sont là. Par contre, la colère qu'elle perçoit de la femme a toujours tendance à la rendre nerveuse et irritable. Les quelques jours que vont passer les humains sur l'île vont être particulièrement désagréables à supporter... enfin, surtout pour son souffre-douleur préféré, qui dort encore à côté d'elle. Elle a un sourire sadique. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'énerver à dormir ainsi tout le temps.

La nuit, Abra rentre dormir dans le repaire de Feunard. Comme à son habitude, il lui consacre une partie de ses rares heures de plein éveil, et lui raconte rapidement la journée. Une fois de plus, il se plaint un peu du comportement agressif de Tarsal, mais surtout il tente de lui expliquer sur quel grand problème il réfléchit. En ce moment, il tente de percer les principes qui lient la floraison des palmiers avec le cycle de vie des espèces de papillons de l'île. Comment font-ils pour savoir à quel moment éclore ? Et pourquoi aucune autre espèce d'insecte ne butine cette variété précise de fleur ? Est-ce vraiment utile à la fleur de s'être différenciée ainsi pour n'accepter qu'un pollinisateur ? Et enfin, il raconte comment Tarsal et lui ont joué à s'échanger des baies par télékinésie d'un bout à l'autre de l'île. Feunard le laisse parler, attendrie. Elle trouve dommage que les deux petits Pokemon n'aient su se sociabiliser avec les autres habitants de l'île, mais les Pokemon Psy ont souvent des considérations qui dépassent de loin les habitudes plus triviales et pratiques des autres Pokemon. Même Tarsal, derrière son apparente insouciance et ses gamineries, est capable de rester des heures à méditer sur des questions que la plupart ne se poseront jamais. De plus, sa capacité à percevoir les émotions des autres peut être parfois très difficile à supporter, en particulier quand les pensées sont négatives ou douloureuses. Parfois, elle vient dormir chez Feunard, quand son protecteur s'enferme dans sa mélancolie. Mais même Feunard n'est pas à l'abri d'un moment de langueur en pensant à son existence passée... Heureusement que le contexte environnemental est stable, les deux petits grandiront en toute quiétude.  
Plus loin, Tarsal glisse sur l'eau pour rejoindre la grotte. Avant, il fallait qu'elle monte sur le dos de celui qui s'occupe d'elle, mais très vite elle a appris à se servir de la télékinésie pour s'élever au-dessus des flots. Le sol de la grotte monte vite, et dépasse le niveau de l'eau quelques mètres après l'entrée. Il y a un coude léger pendant la montée, et on débouche ensuite dans une grande salle magnifique, ornée de cristaux bruts qui réfléchissent les rayons de lumière provenant des anfractuosités du mur orienté vers la mer. A droite, un tunnel plus étroit et sombre disparaît dans les profondeurs de l'île, témoin du passage des laves qui ont creusé l'endroit. Cette salle n'est jamais submergée, même par les plus grandes marées, et elle est protégée des vagues par le coude et la relative étroitesse de l'entrée. Tarsal court vers le Pokemon qui se repose au fond de la caverne. Derrière elle flottent des fleurs et des baies qu'elle a ramenées pour lui faire plaisir. Parfois, il lui raconte des histoires du temps où ils étaient nombreux à parcourir les mers, bravant les tempêtes et les froids polaires, nageant au fond des océans, gardiens des grands mystères marins. Mais désormais, Lokhlass sait que son espèce est presque éteinte. Les hommes et les autres Pokemon ont profité de leur pacifisme pour les repousser et les chasser des territoires qu'ils occupaient naguère. Parfois, à la saison des amours, il pousse de longs cris déchirants sur l'océan, appelant des congénères qui ne répondent jamais. Il ne sait pas son âge, il est certainement l'un des plus vieux encore vivants. Tout comme Feunard, son existence était liée à ses souvenirs et sa mélancolie. Mais désormais, un petit rayon de soleil est venu le ramener à la vie. Tarsal lui accroche au cou la couronne de fleurs qu'elle a ramenée en poussant une série de petits cris affectifs. Depuis qu'elle est là, il n'a plus guère le temps, ni le droit, de se plonger dans ses sombres pensées. Il émet un petit rire amusé quand elle lui raconte l'épisode du rocher. Tarsal est joyeuse de le voir rire ainsi. Elle aime quand les gens sont heureux autour d'elle. La nuit tombe tandis qu'un doux babil fatigué s'élève de la grotte, puis tout redevient silencieux, y compris sur l'île où le trio tombé du ciel s'est endormi.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, à l'approche de la nouvelle période de tempêtes, Abra dort sur une branche, au pied du volcan. A ses pieds, Tarsal joue avec un rocher bien plus gros qu'elle. Elle le fait léviter et tournoyer sans même sembler faire d'efforts. Les pouvoirs des deux jeunes Pokemon se sont bien accrus, à force de pratiquer en s'amusant. Voulant tester ses capacités, Tarsal fait léviter un deuxième rocher qu'elle coordonne avec le premier. Abra entrouvre un œil, son instinct le prévenant d'un danger potentiel. Quand Tarsal perçoit ce changement d'attitude de son camarade, elle se méprend sur sa cause, et décide de chercher à l'impressionner. Elle soulève alors un troisième rocher. Le mouvement elliptique des rochers autour d'elle vacille un peu au début, mais se stabilise vite. Le sentiment de danger qui habite Abra s'élève, mais il doit bien avouer qu'il est un peu impressionné. Pour le moment tout va bien, mais Tarsal décide de tenter une nouvelle figure. Elle élève un des rochers au dessus d'elle, puis en positionne un autre encore au-dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'Abra commence à s'inquiéter. Il est plus facile de canaliser son énergie afin de lutter contre la gravité sur une surface étendue. Mais en accumulant plusieurs objets au même point, la difficulté augmente très vite. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble tremble un peu, mais la jeune femelle est têtue. Elle élève doucement le troisième rocher afin de le placer au sommet de la colonne dont elle est la base. Pendant quelques secondes, le tout tient, mais soudain le désarroi se lit sur son visage alors que le dernier rocher échappe à son contrôle et percute le second, qui lui aussi se libère et les deux tombent sur le dernier. Les roches s'écroulent alors droit sur Tarsal dans un fracas assourdissant...  
La poussière retombée, Tarsal contemple l'endroit depuis les airs où la maintiennent les pouvoirs d'Abra qui l'a téléportée au dernier moment près de lui. Elle a le cœur qui bat vite et l'effort fourni par son exercice l'a vidée de ses forces, sans compter qu'elle a eu très peur. Tournant la tête, elle croise le regard ouvert d'Abra, qui est inquiet pour elle. Les yeux rougeoyants du petit Pokemon l'ont toujours fascinée. Elle se penche alors vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier... et s'écrase au sol. Sous l'émotion, Abra a relâché sa concentration.

Depuis trois jours, Abra fuit la colère de Tarsal pour l'avoir laissée tomber. Quand il en a eu assez de recevoir continuellement des projectiles, parfois nauséabonds, et de l'entendre grogner de rage, il a suivi les conseils de Feunard et cherche maintenant à faire la paix. Il prépare donc depuis ce matin un ensemble de baies, de fleurs et de quelques jolies pierres qu'il a trouvé sur les pentes du volcan. Quand enfin il estime que son cadeau est suffisant, il se téléporte sur la falaise, là où elle s'installe toujours quand elle est de mauvaise humeur. Le temps est lourd et la mer grise, les tempêtes arrivent bientôt. Elle est juchée sur un rocher et regarde au loin, et elle a une petite moue qui rend Abra un peu triste. Faisant léviter son fardeau devant, il s'approche doucement et l'appelle quand il est assez près. Tarsal se retourne vivement, la mine contrariée et prête à lui faire subir mille tortures... mais ouvre la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement en voyant une pyramide de couleurs trois fois plus grande qu'elle. Ce n'est pas spécialement joli ou ordonné, mais c'est quand même surprenant et inhabituel. Elle voir une tête fine sortir lentement de derrière l'amas et lui lancer un regard interrogatif, les paupières entrouvertes. Elle essaye d'arborer un air sévère, mais elle finit par éclater de rire au bout de quelques secondes, tandis qu'a Abra sourit à son tour. Ils passent le reste de l'après midi à grignoter des baies en riant. Tarsal a confectionné une nouvelle guirlande de fleurs pendant ce temps. Elle joue pensivement avec pendant qu'ils conversent sur les mystères de la nature. A un moment, Abra commence à faire léviter et tournoyer quelques petites pierres colorées qu'il a amenées. Elle le regarde faire un moment avant de se saisir par la pensée des pierres restantes. Reproduisant les actes de son camarade, elle fait virevolter son trésor. Tout doucement les deux ensembles s'approchent et tournoient presque l'un dans l'autre. Encore un peu et les deux mélanges de pierres dansent de pair, sans qu'il soit possible de différencier l'un de l'autre. Les pensées sont parfaitement synchronisées et les figures se complexifient petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les pierres volantes occupent tout l'espace autour des deux Pokemon, filant dans toutes les directions en arabesques complexes. Cet exercice semble si facile vu de l'extérieur, mais les deux esprits sont au maximum de leurs capacités pour harmoniser ce ballet. Ils aimeraient pourvoir rester ainsi très longtemps, à jouer ainsi. Mais de grosses gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber et l'air s'alourdit très vite, ce qui sonne le glas du moment magique. La saison des tempêtes commence et les occasions de se voir pendant les prochaines semaines vont se faire rares. Les petites pierres retombent au sol aux pieds de Tarsal. Mais juste avant de se séparer, cette dernière tend à Abra la couronne de fleurs. Lors qu'il la regarde filer vers sa caverne, il se sent un peu bizarre. Et le parfum des fleurs perturbe son calme habituel. Il finit par rentrer quand il se rend compte qu'il est trempé par la pluie et s'endort presque aussitôt. La journée a été excessivement fatigante, et il a de nombreuses heures de repos à rattraper. Feunard quant à elle sourit en voyant qu'Abra n'a pas lâché les fleurs.

Pendant que le vent s'efforce de déraciner le volcan lui même, Feunard profite du calme de sa retraite. Son petit protégé dort tranquillement dans un coin, nonobstant complètement les éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur. Soudain, elle reçoit un appel mental léger, une invitation à converser de la part de Lokhlass. Ouvrant son esprit, elle engage les salutations. Quand elle est arrivée sur l'île, quelques siècles auparavant, elle était dévastée par la perte de son compagnon, un puissant Typhlosion. Ensemble, ils avaient élevés plusieurs couvées, et protégé farouchement leur territoire, contre les Pokemon comme contre les hommes. C'était une vie exaltante, passionnante. Feunard voyait à peine filer les années tellement son esprit était occupé. Malheureusement, Typhlosion n'avait pas la même extraordinaire longévité, et le poids des ans se fit sentir, puis la fin arriva. Elle l'avait veillé toute une nuit, pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs souvenirs et parlaient de leurs enfants. Au petit matin, il avait fermé les yeux et sa flamme s'était définitivement éteinte. Le cri qu'elle avait poussé à ce moment là avait apeuré toute la forêt, et des années après, les vieux Pokemon racontaient encore aux jeunes la légende de Feunard au cœur brisé. Cette dernière avait incinéré le corps de Typhlosion, puis était partie de leur repaire. Elle voyageait de région en région, suscitant parfois la convoitise, la peur ou l'admiration. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle maudissait sa nature et sa capacité de vivre tant d'années n'était qu'une cruelle malédiction. Un jour, elle en eut assez et se jeta d'une falaise dans la mer noire et déchaînée. Un tourbillon la prit et elle perdit conscience dans les ténèbres sous-marines. Mais elle se réveilla sur la plage de l'île, alors que le soleil commençait à chauffer son corps meurtri. A côté d'elle se tenait Lokhlass et un petit tas de baies. Il l'avait trouvée flottant à la surface, et avait bien cru qu'il était trop tard. Pendant deux jours il l'avait portée sur son dos jusqu'à l'île, encore inconnue des humains. Ça faisait quelques heures qu'il la veillait et commençait à craindre qu'il ait agi trop tard. La première réaction de Feunard fut de lui en vouloir, mais elle éteint bien vite sa flambée de colère. Après tout, elle aurait sûrement fait pareil dans la situation inverse. Ils avaient passé la journée à discuter, se racontant tous les deux leurs tristes histoires. Mais Feunard était encore très faible. Lokhlass lui avait alors indiqué le volcan, qui était à ce moment en légère activité. Elle s'était traînée jusqu'au sommet, et allongée près de la lave, elle reprenait des forces à la chaleur. Lokhlass lui avait proposé de passer quelques temps ici, loin de tout, pour se retrouver au calme. Les Pokemon sauvages ne connaissaient pas son espèce et n'en avaient cure. Il n'y avait pas de grands soucis ici, on se contentait de vivre chaque jour après l'autre. Le temps avait passé, estompant les blessures sans les faire disparaître non plus. Les années défilaient, et Feunard s'était attachée à ce lieu paisible. Elle avait assisté à l'arrivée des premiers humains en restant cachée, et s'était rassurée en constatant qu'ils étaient très pacifiques. Lokhlass et elle conversaient parfois longuement, et avaient protégé l'île contre quelques agresseurs comme des Leviator sauvages ou des vols de Rapasdepic. Ils étaient les deux seuls habitants à se souvenir du dernier passage de Sulfura, et avec la Mère Migalos, ils avaient assisté plus récemment à un séjour prolongé d'Enteï. Mais ça faisait bien un siècle qu'aucun événement majeur ne s'était produit, jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux petits Pokemon Psy. En sentant dans son esprit les douces caresses mentales du discours de Lokhlass, elle se dit qu'elle s'était finalement beaucoup attachée au vieux Pokemon marin. Lentement, leurs deux âmes esseulées s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points communs, et même si il n'y aurait jamais de réels élans d'affection physique à cause de leur incompatibilité, leur relation était très proche de celle d'un couple. Elle n'avait pas oublié Typhlosion et leur passion brûlante, mais elle avait trouvé avec Lokhlass un autre genre de compagnon, qui complétait parfaitement son esprit. Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle lui transmet cette pensée, à laquelle il répond sans hésitation par une douce caresse psychique. Il lui transmet aussi l'image d'une Tarsal au corps brûlant et aux joues rouges d'avoir capté par inadvertance ce genre de pensée. Feunard rit doucement.

Les tempêtes sont passées depuis peu, et l'air est encore très humide. Tarsal et Abra dégagent les débris d'arbres que les vents ont déracinés, aidés par les autres habitants de l'île. Il s'agit de préserver au mieux les buissons de baies qui représentent la quasi seule source de nourriture. Tous les Pokemon participent à leur entretien, en particulier les Germignon qui ont établi leurs colonies autour des principaux bosquets. Le soir venu, les deux jeunes se retrouvent sur la grève pour la première fois seuls depuis l'épisode de la danse des petites pierres. Aussitôt Tarsal commence à raconter la vie dans la grotte soumise à l'assaut de la mer, tandis qu'Abra somnole. Un petit moment se passe ainsi, et les premières étoiles apparaissent. Au loin, Tarsal repère une autre lumière à la surface de l'eau. Elle s'apprête à en parler à son camarade quand celui-ci se réveille brusquement et ouvre les deux yeux en grand. Jamais Tarsal ne l'a connu aussi alerte. Il regarde lui aussi dans la direction de la lumière sur l'eau, et quand il se tourne vers elle, elle devine aussitôt : danger. Ils partent se cacher en haut d'un arbre de la lisière pour pouvoir observer le phénomène. La lune se lève à son tour, et sa lumière laisse deviner une masse sombre sous la lumière intrigante. Plus le temps passe, et plus la masse grossit. Au bout d'un moment, le doute n'est plus permis. Il s'agit d'un navire humain, une grosse barge à fond plat. Un drapeau flotte mollement au dessus, et on peut y voir un dessin rouge comme celui qu'arborent les visiteurs tombés du ciel mais sur fond noir cette fois. Ils finissent par être assez près pour que Tarsal perçoive les émotions des passagers du navire. Et ce qu'elle sent ne la rassure pas du tout. Il y a l'avidité, l'arrogance et la colère. Tout ça la met très mal à l'aise. Elle comprend que ces humains viennent pour faire du mal à l'île et ses habitants. Elle explique ça rapidement à Abra, qui a toujours l'air alerte. Ses deux yeux rouges brillent dans le noir et Tarsal devine aussitôt ce qui l'habite : l'envie de défendre l'île. Elle opine de la tête. Les envahisseurs vont comprendre à qui ils ont à faire. Elle lance un appel mental aussi puissant que possible à tous les habitants proches, et toute l'île bruisse bientôt d'une activité frénétique nocturne. Même les Mimigal s'agitent et s'approchent des limites de leur sombre domaine. Pendant ce temps, les premiers hommes ont débarqué. Dans le premier groupe se trouve aussi le trio de visiteurs en blanc, mais les deux humains ont l'air particulièrement fâchés contre le Miaouss, et ne semblent pas ravis d'être là. Tarsal perçoit même de la colère envers leurs compagnons humains en noir. Ils semblent presque aussi décidés à protéger l'île que ses habitants. Très vite, une petite troupe d'humains se rassemble, environ une dizaine, chacun accompagné d'un Pokemon sombre, essentiellement des Nosferalto, des Smogo ou des Arbock. Le temps que Feunard et Lokhlass arrivent, les deux jeunes Psy décident de prendre les choses en main. Les troncs d'arbres ramassés il y a quelques heures à peine vont trouver une nouvelle utilité. Le groupe d'humain commence à s'avancer quand soudain un premier tronc atterrit devant eux avec un grand fracas, les recouvrant de sable. Un deuxième apparaît juste au-dessus d'eux, et ils ont à peine le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne tombe. Puis un autre, et encore un... en deux minutes le groupe s'est disloqué, certains ont rejoint la protection du navire, d'autres se cachent derrière des rochers. Un ou deux ont couru vers les arbres, mais se font attraper par des dizaines de lianes qui les envoient dans l'eau. Leurs Pokemon se sont mieux organisés et les Nosferalto sont des adversaires redoutables, nullement dérangés par la nuit. Les ultrasons perturbent énormément les défenseurs et les morsures font fuir les plus faibles. La bataille flotte un instant, avant que les Corayon qui sortent de l'eau ne neutralisent les Nosferalto à grands coups de lancer de rochers. Les quelques humains encore alertes se précipitent vers le navire pour en sortir de gros engins à l'air sinistre, mais cette ultime tentative est balayée d'une gigantesque flamme qui court sur plage. Feunard est arrivée, et ses yeux brillent d'une colère aussi puissante que le feu de la terre. Les Pokemon abandonnent définitivement le combat et leurs dresseurs fuient avec eux vers la relative sécurité de l'embarcation sous une pluie de rochers, de feuilles tranchantes, de puissants jets d'eau et de tous les objets qu'Abra et Tarsal peuvent trouver à leur envoyer dessus. Mais même une fois en mer, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Lokhlass et une flottille de Pokemon marins les attendent de pied ferme. La nuit va être très longue pour les envahisseurs en noir.

Sur la plage, l'heure est à la joie. Tout le monde se congratule et surtout félicitent les deux jeunes Pokemon psy pour avoir donné l'alerte. C'est alors qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à scintiller. Rapidement leurs corps se modifient et au bout de quelques instants, apparaissent Kirlia et Kadabra, sous les cris exaltés des autres Pokémon. D'ailleurs, cette émotion est semble-t-il contagieuse vu qu'à leur tour quelques autres habitants de l'île évoluent aussi. Feunard les félicite tous pour leur courage, et les invite à se reposer avant d'organiser une grande fête demain dans la journée. Un moment plus tard, et seuls restent sur la plage la puissante gardienne de l'île et les deux nouveaux Pokemon. Feunard est inquiète pour Kadabra. Elle a connu un clan de cette famille de Pokémon comme voisin à l'époque où elle vivait avec Typhlosion, et les Kadabra n'ont que très rarement été des Pokemon à la vie facile. Elle préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas les contrarier tant la joie est visible sur leurs visages. Kirlia est particulièrement enjouée et la grâce de ses mouvements fait plaisir à voir, pendant qu'elle lance au ciel un grand rire cristallin. Au loin, on entend encore quelques cris et la lumière bleutée d'une attaque Glace illumine parfois l'horizon marin.

Plusieurs semaines ont passées depuis la bataille de la plage et Kirlia est très inquiète. Elle cherche Kadabra sur toute l'île sans pouvoir précisément le situer. Il émet tellement d'ondes psychiques qu'il sature ses capteurs mentaux. La plupart des autres Pokemon le fuient car il provoque régulièrement de douloureuses migraines lorsque qu'on l'approche de trop près. Seuls les plus puissants Pokémon semblent immunisés, de même que Kirlia. Mais Kadabra souffre de ce rejet, elle peut le sentir. Il s'isole volontairement pour ne pas gêner les habitants de l'île, et reste le plus souvent près du repaire des Mimigal, les seuls à ne pas souffrir des pouvoir psychiques mal contrôlés. Mais ça reste dangereux, car les Pokemon Araignée ne sont pas les plus pacifiques habitants de l'île. Heureusement, ce matin, il n'est pas proche des toiles. En dernier recours, Kirlia escalade le volcan, mais rien ici non plus. Elle s'adosse à une pyramide de rocher, pour faire le point et... Une pyramide de rocher ? Ici ? Elle sursaute et commence à sonder l'ensemble. Elle l'a trouvé. Il a empilé les rochers pour tenter de limiter la diffusion des ondes de son esprit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer un peu le tour de force qu'il a fallu pour créer un équilibre si parfait, alors qu'elle lance un petit appel mental à celui qui s'est enterré dessous. La réponse est distordue, comme s'il avait des problèmes à se concentrer. Elle capte une grande tension, une fatigue extrême et surtout un désarroi si profond qu'elle sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Mais elle se ressaisit, elle est venue pour l'aider. Elle lui demande de sortir de là-dessous. La réponse est ferme et négative. Bon, il va falloir employer les moyens. S'il ne veut pas sortir de lui même, elle va s'occuper du tas de rochers elle-même et il aura une très bonne raison d'avoir mal au crâne cette fois. La menace ne semble pas être prise au sérieux tout d'abord, mais quand elle commence à agiter l'ensemble et à faire basculer quelques rochers, il rend les armes. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle a toujours su comment le manipuler. Les rochers s'écartent tous ensemble pour retomber un peu plus loin des deux Pokemon. Kadabra se tient la tête entre les mains, et son visage est terrifiant. Les cernent lui dévorent les joues, les yeux sont injectés de sang et il semble n'avoir pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Doucement elle s'approche de lui. Feunard lui a parlé des malheurs des Kadabra, alors que Kirlia était venue la voir, inquiète pour son ami. Kirlia a trouvé alors la solution. Elle attrape le bras de Kadabra, qui la regarde d'un air éploré. Lentement, elle le détache de sa tête, en essayant de ne pas frémir devant les marques de griffes sur son crâne. Quelle torture cela doit être pour qu'un Pokemon aussi calme et raisonné que lui en vienne à agir ainsi. Mais elle espère que ses malheurs sont bientôt finis. Elle ouvre la main de son ami, et dépose entre ses doigts une cuillère qu'elle est allée demander au couple de Leuphorie. Kadabra la regarde un instant perplexe, puis elle désigne un des plus gros rochers aux alentours. Un instant, il reste hésitant, se servir de la télékinésie est particulièrement douloureux depuis sa transformation. Mais elle l'encourage. Il lève alors le bras et concentre son pouvoir. Il s'attend à ressentir la douleur qui accompagne l'effort, mais au contraire, il sent l'énergie filer à travers la cuillère pour atteindre le rocher qui s'envole plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il reste éberlué un instant, en fixant le petit objet insignifiant. Ses migraines se sont un peu estompées après ça. Kadabra lance alors un tel regard de reconnaissance à Kirlia qu'elle devient toute rouge et brûlante. Ils passent ensuite les quelques heures suivantes à jouer avec les rocs en riant.

Depuis quelques jours, c'est au tour de Kadabra de s'inquiéter pour Kirlia. Elle est distante et pensive, et elle ne semble pas beaucoup dormir la nuit. Aujourd'hui, il la sent installée sur la falaise. Il se téléporte alors à ses côtés, ayant pris soin de l'avertir de son arrivée. Fut une époque où il oubliait régulièrement, mais les punitions magistrales qu'il avait reçues avaient fini par le convaincre de la nécessité de s'annoncer avant de surgir à l'improviste sous ses yeux. Kirlia le salue, mais elle semble si lasse. Il va s'asseoir auprès d'elle. C'est la meilleure technique pour la faire parler. Le temps passe lentement, puis elle lâche le morceau. Ces dernières nuits, elle a fait des rêves étranges, toujours les mêmes scènes qui se répètent. L'île est assaillie par une tempête énorme, mais ce n'est pas la saison. Dans son rêve, elle sent des énergies démesurées au-dessus de sa tête, et il lui semble que même Feunard et Lokhlass n'y peuvent rien cette fois. Tout est balayé autour d'elle, et les éclairs frappent le sol sans cesse, dispersant les habitants et allumant de puissants incendies ravageurs. Le plus souvent c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveille en hurlant, et elle ne peut se rendormir le reste de la nuit. Elle a peur de retomber dans le sommeil et de refaire ces mêmes cauchemars. Kadabra est perplexe. Un rêve n'est jamais identique d'une nuit à l'autre. Ce que voit Kirlia la nuit est vraiment un phénomène inhabituel. Peut-être ressent-elle les peurs des habitants de l'île ? Après tout, les tempêtes sont les plus grands dangers de l'endroit, et toutes les communautés ont peur qu'une d'entre elles un peu trop puissante ne frappe l'île durablement. Mais les racines de pierre qui plongent jusqu'au plus profond de l'écorce terrestre sont inébranlables, et cette histoire de grosse tempête est surtout faite pour calmer les jeunes qui veulent sortir quand il y a du vent. En attendant, il décide d'essayer de la soulager un peu. Posant sa main sur la tête de Kirlia, il lance un Soin qui régénère au peu ses forces. Elle lui sourit, un peu faiblement peut-être, mais l'intention y est. Il se sent si désarmé, alors qu'elle a réussi à calmer ses migraines psychiques avec une simple cuillère. La vie est injuste.

Les cauchemars de Kirlia se sont raréfiés. Elle dort désormais beaucoup mieux et a retrouvé l'énergie qui la caractérise. Mais en particulier aujourd'hui, elle est intenable. Extrêmement tactile avec Kadabra, elle le chatouille ou le taquine en permanence, sans mauvaise volonté. Elle lui fait aussi de petits cadeaux sans raison. Quand bien même Kadabra ne sent pas menacé, le comportement de son amie est assez étonnant. Il profite d'un moment où elle gambade au milieu d'un groupe de Germignon aux doux parfums pour sonder la population de l'île. A son grand étonnement, il détecte des humains près du Centre des Leuphories. Son instinct ne l'ayant absolument pas averti d'un quelconque danger, alors qu'habituellement même les expéditions scientifiques les plus pacifiques le poussent à la méfiance, il se demande si ça a un rapport avec le comportement de Kirlia. Il lui propose d'aller jeter un œil, ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. Il lui tend une main qu'elle saisit en rougissant un peu et il les téléporte de l'autre côté de l'île. Cachés dans un buisson, ils peuvent voir deux jeunes adultes assis dans l'herbe à piqueniquer. L'homme porte un étrange couvre-chef rouge et blanc, tandis que la femme arbore une chevelure rousse et parle fort. Tous les deux semblent très heureux, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Un Pikachu accourt vers eux en sautant dans les bras du dresseur et babille vite en racontant ses pérégrinations dans l'île, tandis qu'un Psychokwak sommeille non loin en menaçant de tomber du rocher où il s'est affalé. En se tournant vers son amie, Kadabra l'effleure et constate qu'elle est brûlante. Ses joues sont en train d'inventer une nouvelle nuance de rouge : le cramoisi-ultra-bright-flashy-profond. Il renonce à comprendre, mais il semblerait bien que ces deux humains si paisibles soient la cause du comportement de Kirlia. Kirlia n'a pas envie de bouger, se gorgeant des émotions que ces deux humains projettent. Kadabra décide d'en profiter pour méditer un peu. En fait, quand il sort de sa transe, la nuit est déjà tombée. Kirlia chantonne en regardant la lune, la tête posée sur son épaule. Les deux humains ont l'air d'être rentré au Centre depuis un bon moment, mais elle n'a pas bougé ou cherché à sortir Kadabra de sa méditation. Décidément, elle est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. A voir les quelques sacs posés sous el proche, les humains vont rester là un petit moment, et donc Kirlia restera probablement ainsi jusqu'à leur départ. Mais contrairement aux périodes où c'est l'autre couple d'humains brailleurs et colériques qui séjournent dans l'île, Kadabra est nettement plus heureux du comportement de Kirlia pour le moment. Ils rentrent dormir chez eux, et quand il atterrit chez Feunard, celle-ci lui lance un drôle de regard en regardant son cou. Un instant, Kadabra ne comprend pas, quand soudain une sueur froide lui coule dans la nuque. Elle n'a pas osé ? Passant sa main, il sent une épaisse guirlande de fleurs sous son menton. C'est décidé, la prochaine fois qu'il voudra méditer, il créera un mur de roche entre lui et le reste du monde…

Ca fait plus d'une année depuis la visite du couple humain. Ils étaient restés deux semaines, juste à explorer l'île main dans la main. Ni Kadabra, ni Kirlia ne s'étaient montrés, pourtant elle les avait suivis presque tout le temps, éveillant régulièrement les sens aiguisés du Pikachu. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement puissant, et il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer. Puis ils étaient partis et elle avait retrouvé son humeur normale. Mais parfois dans ses yeux brillaient des souvenirs de cette expérience empathique, et elle regardait Kadabra avec un doux regard qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui le perturbait quelque peu. Aujourd'hui, ils se chamaillent amicalement autour d'une sculpture de pierre qu'ils ont créée à deux. Travaillant directement sur la matière avec leurs capacités psychiques, ils ont remodelé le roc pour en faire une copie parfaite de l'île. Leur précision est telle que les toiles de Mimigal se détachent visiblement des arbres sur lesquels elles étaient fixées. L'objet de la dispute est de savoir s'il faut créer une réplique de la sculpture ou bien ne pas l'intégrer au décor. Kirlia pense que ça créerait un paradoxe, tandis que Kadabra voit ça comme un défi intéressant, de savoir jusqu'à quel point la matière rocheuse est capable d'être travaillée. Ils en sont à ce point dans leur débat quand le vent se lève soudain. Ce n'est pas habituel à cette période de l'année. L'instinct de Kadabra lui vrilla le ventre sans prévenir, et Kirlia ressent directement la vague de panique qui émane de son compagnon. Frénétiquement ils tournent leurs regards vers l'origine de la brise. Loin au sud les nuages noirs s'amoncellent, reflétant la lumière de violents éclairs. Mais pourtant les tempêtes ne seront pas là avant encore plusieurs semaines. Les arbres encore en fleur peuvent souffrir gravement d'un mauvais coup de vent. Il faut se dépêcher d'avertir les Germignons et les Chetiflors. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à descendre de leur perchoir au flanc du volcan, Kirlia saisit brusquement le bras de Kadabra. Un instant celui-ci ne comprend pas, puis il voit qu'elle lui désigne un point au dessus de l'océan, à l'opposé des nuages menaçants. Et ce qu'il voit le choque. Un deuxième amas menaçant de nuage s'avance vers l'île, aussi gros, aussi noir que le premier. Mais c'est impossible. Toute la logique du jeune Pokémon psy est mise à mal par le phénomène. Il croise le regard de Kirlia, et ils pensent la même chose : Lokhlass. Le vieux Pokémon doit savoir ce qu'il en est, lui qui a affronté tant de tempêtes. Ils se téléportent dans la grotte où le protecteur de Kirlia somnole. Leur arrivée et leurs cris affolés ont tôt fait de le réveiller. Si Kirlia panique un peu, Kadabra parvient à garder la tête froide et c'est lui qui explique le phénomène à Lokhlass. Celui-ci prend soudain un air sombre. De grands dangers menacent, plus puissants que les hommes. Il veut voir les deux nuages de lui-même. Kadabra l'emmène alors sur un point haut de l'île. Les deux Psy se rendent compte que les deux tempêtes ont progressé rapidement, trop rapidement pour être naturelles. A ce rythme, elles seront sur l'île dans quelques minutes. Lokhlass émet soudain un cri puissant, comme une alerte impérieuse. Le silence se fait sur l'île. Il émet un puissant signal mental pour intimer à tous l'ordre de se cacher et de se protéger du mieux qu'ils peuvent, sans attendre. Les habitants de l'île courent un très grave danger à rester dehors. D'un coup, c'est la débandade sous les bois. Les Corayons plongent au plus profond des lagons et s'enterrent sous le sable. Les Pokemon terrestres investissent chaque échancrure du sol, chaque terrier. Les oiseaux filent vers les corniches inaccessibles à flanc de falaise ou de volcan. Et pendant ce temps, Lokhlass donne à ses protégés une explication qui leur fait froid dans le dos : les deux manifestations climatiques sont la preuve de l'arrivée de deux Pokémon Légendaires, Electhor et Raïkou. Le problème est que ces deux là ne se supportent pas, et même si leurs rencontres sont rares elles débouchent systématiquement sur des conflits titanesques, capable de dévaster des régions entières comme un troupeau de Leviator enragés, en beaucoup plus rapide. Le cauchemar de Kirlia prend soudain forme. Elle se met à trembler sans contrôle. Elle revoit les images de destruction qui peuplaient ses rêves, ces Pokémon arrachés à leurs abris par les vents violents, frappés par des éclairs d'une puissance démesurée. Lokhlass invite tout le monde à rentrer dans sa grotte pour se protéger. Kadabra le téléporte puis revient près de Kirlia qui n'a pas voulu bouger. Elle oscille en serrant ses bras contre son corps. Les pensées de rage et de guerre des deux Légendaires sont maintenant perceptibles et trop puissantes pour qu'elle les contiennent. L'air s'alourdit de minute en minute tandis que le vent siffle dans les arbres. Les premières bourrasques emportent des feuilles et de menues branches. Kadabra veut entraîner Kirlia à l'abri, mais elle refuse. Si on les laisse faire, l'île sera dévastée, les buissons à baies seront presque tous brulés et mettront des années à se régénérer. Le Centre Pokémon sera rasé. La colonie de Mimigal sera dispersée aux quatre vents et les araignées enragées deviendront des prédateurs redoutables. Ce sera une période de ténèbres pour ce lieu paradisiaque. Mais Kadabra ne comprend pas où veut en venir Kirlia. Comment protéger l'île contre une telle puissance ? Elle évoque la Protection, mais il est impossible de la dresser au dessus de toute la surface. Il faudrait pouvoir prévoir les principales attaques qui frapperont… Kadabra a soudain une idée. S'il entre en méditation, il peut prévoir ces attaques, en étendant son sens du combat. Et il pourra communiquer à Kirlia les zones qu'il faudra protéger ponctuellement. Mais ce sera une débauche d'énergie gigantesque, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Kirlia prend un air déterminé. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Quelques secondes passent, puis Kadabra les téléporte le plus au centre possible de l'île et commence tout de suite sa transe. Leurs deux esprits se connectent comme ils l'ont souvent fait, et elle se tient prête à réagir à la moindre sollicitation. Elle entend au loin les appels inquiets de Lokhlass et de Feunard, mais plus sa concentration augmente, plus tout ça devient assourdi. Ne reste plus que ce lien unique et puissant avec Kadabra, un subtil mélange d'émotions et de raison, où l'information circule quasi instantanément. Pendant une petite seconde, qui semble une éternité, un sentiment puissant les traverse tous les deux. Puis l'enfer s'abat. La pluie tombe drue, chaude et désagréable. Les éclairs rebondissent d'une tempête à l'autre, et des cris d'une puissance sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils ont connu résonnent dans le ciel. Kirlia ressent une première sollicitation de Kadabra. Elle dresse aussitôt sa protection à l'endroit qu'elle sent qu'il lui désigne, et un instant plus tard un éclair jaillit et percute son bouclier. Elle est un peu sonnée mais fière de voir qu'elle a réussi. Ensuite, tout s'enchaine de plus en plus vite. Elle n'a plus le temps de réfléchir. Guidée par l'instinct sans faille de Kadabra, elle repousse les assauts sauvages. Sa respiration est courte et son énergie diminue drastiquement. Elle sent que Kadabra souffre aussi, ses sens psychiques devant être ouverts au maximum il doit gérer tellement d'informations qu'elle se demande si son cerveau tiendra le coup. Quelques gouttes sang commencent à couler du nez de Kadabra, mais il ne perd pas un iota de sa concentration. Il est imperturbable, une statue vivante au cœur d'un maelström naturel. Et elle le trouve magnifique. Une nouvelle sollicitation, et un nouveau bouclier. Encore et encore.

Elle n'en peut plus. Mais quand finiront-ils ? Les deux Légendaires ne semblent pas avoir baissé en puissance, alors qu'elle est au bord de l'évanouissement. Kadabra reste toujours aussi immobile, mais le sang coule désormais de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. La douleur psychique qu'endure son ami doit être horrible. Elle profite d'un bref instant de repos pour tenter de récupérer son souffle en regardant autour d'elle. Les dégâts sont considérables, mais le pire est évité pour le moment. C'est à ce moment qu'elle reçoit une nouvelle sollicitation de Kadabra. Urgente. Pressante. Désespérée. Sans réfléchir, elle tente de dresser un nouveau bouclier… sans succès. Ses réserves sont à plat. Elle crie de rage en voyant un éclair monstrueux fuser du ciel directement vers leur position, quand elle sent une sensation familière. La téléportation. Kadabra l'envoie un peu plus loin, à l'abri. Impuissante elle voit l'éclair frapper le petit tertre où se trouve encore son compagnon. Elle court à travers les troncs pour le rejoindre. Le combat là haut semble connaître un temps de répit, peut-être cette dernière attaque a épuisé momentanément les deux Légendaires. Sur la colline fumante, Kadabra n'a pas bougé. L'éclair est tombé tout près de lui, et il en a subi le principal contrecoup. Son corps est brûlé en plusieurs endroits, mais sa position est intacte, témoin de son extraordinaire capacité de concentration. A travers le lien faiblissant, elle sent sa souffrance physique dont il fait abstraction. Il use ses dernière forces à veiller sur l'île aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Mais que peuvent-ils bien faire maintenant ? Ils veulent tellement protéger cet endroit, ses habitants, leurs deux protecteurs, qu'ils en ont mal au fond de leur cœur. Kadabra sent soudain qu'une autre attaque va frapper l'île, et Kirlia le ressent à son tour. Ils n'ont plus de force, juste leurs volontés sans limites. C'est alors qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux un puissant appel, une volonté encore plus ancienne que les deux combattants au-dessus de leur tête. Un encouragement « tenez-bon, j'arrive », un espoir. Cette lueur s'empare d'eux, et une nouvelle force les habite. Leurs corps changent, se modifient. Leurs pensées se complexifient encore plus, et ils accèdent à des niveaux de conscience qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas. Quand la transformation se termine, Gardevoir et Alakazam se dressent l'un devant l'autre. Leurs nouvelles capacités cognitives leur permettent de se comprendre instantanément. Les deux protections se dressent pour dévier l'attaque. La puissance télékinétique d'Alakazam fait vibrer l'air autour de lui. Pour mieux concentrer son pouvoir, par une simple pensée il crée une deuxième cuillère qu'il prend en main. Pendant ce temps, Gardevoir commence à modifier l'espace devant elle, créant petit à petit un vortex qui commence à dévier la lumière elle-même. Elle projette ce petit trou noir directement au cœur de la tempête, ce qui disperse une petite partie des nuages, révélant le combat de titans à leurs yeux. Les deux Pokémon de Foudre n'ont absolument pas tenu compte de l'intervention de Gardevoir. Leurs attaques n'ont pas diminué d'intensité et leur rage est intacte. Même avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, Gardevoir et Alakazam ne pourront pas faire grand-chose, sinon tenir plus longtemps la défense en comptant sur la voix mystérieuse qui les a habités il y a quelques instants. L'espoir brûle en eux. Et soudain, le miracle tant attendu se produit. Déchirant les flots près de l'île, un gigantesque Pokémon argenté s'élève des fonds marins pour s'interposer entre Electhor et Raïkou. D'un simple coup d'aile, Lugia disperse les nuages et le soleil brille comme un baume sur l'île. Les deux combattants hurlent après lui, mais un autre coup d'aile les propulse chacun loin de l'autre. Ils semblent se résigner, et chacun repart d'un côté en poussant de puissants cris de rage. Lugia reste un moment en vol stationnaire simplement en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques (ses battements d'aile pouvant générer des tempêtes, il serait mal avisé de s'en servir plus que nécessaire, surtout quand on vient à peine d'en disperser une) puis, quand il est certain que les deux autres ne reviendront pas, il plane vers la petite clairière pour se poser devant Gardevoir et Alakazam. Les deux sont un peu impressionnés par leur aîné, qui commence par les féliciter de leur courage. C'est ce courage qui l'a sorti de sa torpeur et lui a fait prendre conscience du danger que représentait ce combat pour cette île. Malheureusement, il dormait loin d'ici, et il regrette le temps qu'il a mis pour venir. Les deux le remercient chaleureusement. Ils sont vite rejoints par Feunard, qui s'est précipitée hors de sa caverne dès que la tempête a été dispersée. L'île est sévèrement touchée, mais plus qu'après une tempête saisonnière. Il faudra vite tout remettre en ordre. Lugia reste sur l'île quelques heures, et en profite pour dialoguer avec Lokhlass, qu'il a connu tout jeune il y a des siècles de ça. Le vieux baroudeur se souvient à peine de la rencontre, un jour où il testait sa force contre un océan déchainé. Alakazam et Gardevoir, quant à eux, se reposent l'un contre l'autre au pied d'un arbre. Leurs rêves se mêlent et leurs pensées ont du mal à se séparer après leur intense connexion pendant la tempête… Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de perdre ce lien. Feunard et Lokhlass leur ont parlé de leurs mères. Maintenant qu'ils ont acquis une puissance et une intelligence respectables, ils se disent qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller les chercher et de les délivrer de leur maitre cruel. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils le feront ensemble. Maintenant, et à jamais.


End file.
